


Date Night

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [13]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Date Night

It was past midday when the Sister finally woke up, even if it was to an empty bed.

She pried her head from her pillows, her hair sticking to her face as she scanned the space next to her, unmoving. She stretched her arm out, gently caressing the soft fabric of where the Nameless Ghoul had fallen asleep with her the night before. She recalled in her mind his arms around her, his chest solid against her back and his face (even if it was behind a mask) buried in her hair.

She didn’t expect him to stick around, it was a momentary thing, a one time thing, and she knew that.

Yet, she remembered the last thing he said before she fell asleep, and that maybe he meant it, she hoped he meant it, that they should meet again.

—

When she finally managed to get herself out of her bed, she went straight for the shower.

She stood with her back against the water, running her fingers through her hair. The moment she closed her eyes, all she saw was him.

Suddenly, he was with her again, and instead of her own hands she thought of his. She caressed her body, seeing him, remembering how he touched her. His strong hands gripping her flesh; she felt her hand brush against her nipples and she remembered his mouth against them, a shudder running up her spine.  
Her breath caught in a quiet gasp as she continued to see him, her hands moving down her stomach and over her mound. She thought of his fingers between her thighs, then his tongue.

Just as her fingertips reached the top of her cleft, she opened her eyes. The sound of the water falling suddenly waking her.

_I hope he meant it._ She thought, as she looked at her hands. _I hope he wants to see me again._

Once again, she questioned her feelings. She was unsure as to why she felt the way she did. She’d had plenty of one time relations with other people in the clergy. She was comfortable to stay in solitude, but not afraid to seek out company if she needed it and that was what all those relationships were, so why would her time with the Nameless Ghoul be any different? Especially with the Nameless Ghoul.

—

Upon leaving her room, the Sister had found her assistant seated behind her desk. She then went about the rest of her day as she usually did. She spent most of the day in the infirmary, though it was a fairly quiet day, there were not many major emergencies but there was still, of course, the regular stream of people coming in for simple things, such as contraception.

At the end of the day, when everyone had gone, she packed up her desk; but just as she finished up, she found a small envelop sitting on the corner edge of her desk. She reached for it.

It was a black envelop, made out of thick paper. She ran her thumbs over it, examining it.  
There was something inside, a round, solid object that made a bump in the otherwise flat envelop. She looked at it for a moment, rotating it between her fingers, trying to rack her memory of anyone who might have left it there.

Perhaps someone had forgotten it, laying it down absentmindedly as they exchanged words, whoever it was.  
She turned it, and was surprised as she found her name in delicate, gold writing written on the back.

Once again she tried to recall if she saw anyone leave it there, perhaps they left it when she was attending to the sister who had cut her hand while preparing food in the kitchen. Seeing her preoccupied, they left it on her desk without a word in order for her to find it later.

She opened the envelop and inside was a small, metal object. It was in the shape of a hollow, round circle overlapped with a sculpted Grucifix. It looked like a pin, about the size of a coin but it had no needle on its back.

She took another look in the envelop and inside was a card, no words were written except for a sketch of a statue. She’d seen it before and quickly recalled where it was.

She looked at the objects in her hands, then glanced to the clock across the room. It wasn’t too late in the evening for a little treasure hunt, she thought.

—

She made her way around the abbey in search of the statue. Since it was getting late, she hardly passed anyone in the halls and pretty soon, she felt like she was the only person awake and wandering the corridors.

Finally, she found it. It was a life-sized stone statue of what could have been a saint, had it not been for the skull in place of a face. It stood carved into the wall underneath a stone arch.  
It stood with both palms opened towards her, and on one of them she saw what looked like a coin slot.

She ran her finger along it before realising what it could be for. She pulled out the object from the envelop and dropped it in the slot, and soon enough there was a faint click and the statue moved back into the archway.

She hesitated for a moment before she heard a faint murmur of voices.

The doorway opened to a large room, the air hazy with smoke. She stepped out on a platform that she then noticed went around the room, and ended with a large bar at the far end, opposite to where she stood, with a short set of stairs leading down to the main floor. In the centre of the room, below her, the floor was made of marble swirling in colours of black and white.

The only word that came to mind in describing the room was that it was like a speakeasy, well hidden with no shortage in the flow of alcohol and vices, but its size would say otherwise.

She walked around the platform which was also lined with booths, this was the same on the main floor, only with tables and chairs lining up around the marble floor.

There weren’t many people inside, but the scurry of their voices and servers running around filled the room.

She walked around, her hand gliding on the rail of the platform. She’d never been in this room before, though she’d heard fellow sisters talk about it. The walls displayed large paintings of the previous Popes, and now above the main bar was a large portrait of the current Papa Emeritus.

As she continued to walk around, scanning the faces of those she did and didn’t recognise, her eyes led her to a Nameless Ghoul walking towards her. She focused her eyes on the symbols on his chest and she felt her stomach jump. It was him.

The Nameless Ghoul saw her from a distance, he had been waiting for her for quite some time now; at some point he was afraid that she had not received his invitation. He approached her, a small smile playing underneath his mask.

“You got my invitation.” He said, as he walked to her.

“Well, if I knew I was coming to a place like this, I would’ve dressed up a little bit better.” She said, looking around the room again, then back to him.

The Ghoul smiled again under his mask.

“No, you look beautiful.“ The Ghoul said, reaching for a lock of the Sister’s hair that lay over her chest, running his fingers along the tips.

This gesture sent a subtle wave through her skin, and she felt herself blush.

“Come on, let’s find a place to sit.” The Nameless Ghoul said, taking his place next to her, his hand going to the small of her back to guide her.

She only seemed to be able to focus on his hand behind her that she accidentally bumped into a server with a tray full of drinks. Nothing was spilt, but it caused her to take a step back against the Ghoul.

She felt his strong and solid body against hers and with hands on her arms, she felt goosebumps rise again on her skin and her body tense.

The server said his apologies and they proceeded to a walkway passed the bar. She recognised the server’s reaction, as she herself never felt this flustered before, and she knew that it was definitely thanks to the Nameless Ghoul. The room they went into was quieter now, and the Nameless Ghoul led her to a booth that curved into a semicircle against the wall.

As she slid into her seat, she could swear she saw Papa Emeritus himself walk past, a trail of Sisters in tow as he walked to the doorway past them. Their eyes locking momentarily, and feeling the tremendous weight of his mismatched gaze even if it was for a split second.

The Nameless Ghoul flagged down a server and spoke to them before he took his seat next to her.

She gave another look around the room before turning to him. “So, do you take all the sisters you bed the night before out for dinner?” She smirked at him.

The Nameless Ghoul gave a raspy chuckle as he pulled something from his pocket.

“No, just you.” He said.

The Sister was surprised, having been caught off guard, but she then easily felt smug at this admission.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” The Ghoul said, a cigarette between his fingers and a lighter in his other hand.

“No, not at all.” The Sister shook her head, half-smiling.

She paid close attention to him as he lit his cigarette. Her eyes going to his lips as they peeked from under his mask when he slightly lifted it, and then to his hands as he held a lighter and cupped them over the tip of the cigarette to light it.  
Just as quickly, she remembered where those hands had been the night before.

Just then, a server arrived with a bottle of wine and two glasses, and poured them a glass each.

“So, are you going to tell me about this place or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?” She said, taking the opportunity to keep the conversation going before she lost all cognitive function.

The Ghoul gave another chuckle and blew the smoke from his cigarette away from her.

“A little history lesson then,” the Ghoul started, “well, let’s see,” he said, inching closer to her.

"This room was initially built the previous Papa Emeritus, and back then only he and his Nameless Ghouls could spend time here, and also the select few that the, then Papa Emeritus invited himself.” The Nameless Ghoul blew out another puff of smoke away from her.

“But then our new Papa Emeritus came along and decided to give a few more people invitations, plus, letting us Nameless Ghouls invite our own guests.” The Nameless Ghoul seemingly trailed off his words as his eyes fixed on her, the cool shade of his eyes, deep and bright against his mask.

“Well, I have to say I’m flattered, then.” The Sister said, trying her best to match his gaze.

The Nameless Ghoul laughed, making the Sister smile and took another drag of his cigarette.

“So, how about you tell me why a sister with such an important role as yours, I’ve never seen or heard of before?” The Nameless Ghoul’s eyes studied her as she took a sip of her wine, the way her throat moved as she swallowed, and the way she licked the traces of wine from her lips.

“Well, in my line of work, that’s considered a good thing.” She chuckled.

The Sister tried to play it off, but she was still somewhat taken aback by the great interest the Nameless Ghoul had seemed to take on her. First, she was apparently the only he’d ever taken out to dinner, and now this. What ego she had, he was stroking it.

“Well, the sister who used to run the infirmary retired not long ago, but I won’t be surprised if you haven’t heard of her either, she was a nasty old crone, people were afraid to go to her for help.”

There a short pause, and the Ghoul thought for a moment.

"You know what, I think I have heard of her,” the Nameless Ghoul pitched in, the Sister raised her eyebrows in interest, “yes, one of the band Ghouls had cut his hand playing once so he rushed to her, and when he got there, he said that she took one look at him, shooed him away and told him to walk it off.”

The Sister was taking a sip of her wine the Ghoul recounted his story, and almost choked on it as he finished speaking.

“That’s her!” She laughed, and she heard his wonderful laugh again and smiled even more.

“So, I’m the reluctant volunteer who took her place because I was ‘fortunate’ enough to be sent to her for my initial duties in the abbey,” she rolled her eyes, with playful sarcasm in her tone, “and now I also have an assistant working in my old position.”

“Well, I’m sure with a sister like you, a lot more people are flocking for you to take care of them.“ The Sister didn’t notice the Ghoul make another move closer towards her as she took another sip of her wine. She blushed, she didn’t know if it was the wine or the company.

Their food finally arrived and they dined. By then end of the night, their bellies full and with more than a few glasses of wine in them, they had chatted, shared laughs, even after they had long finished their meal. And throughout the night the space between them decreased, ending with the Nameless Ghoul’s arm finally around her shoulder.

They were still laughing when Nameless Ghoul had just lighted yet another cigarette from the seemingly countless chain that he had gone through during the night, when the Sister coughed and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I’m sorry, is it bothering you?” He asked, lowering his hand.

She smiled reluctantly and finally, nodded. The Nameless Ghoul chuckled and obliged, butting it out on the ashtray in front of him.

“Should we get out of here, then?” He asked, his fingers brushing on top of her thigh. The Sister took a look at the Ghoul. She bit her lips trying not to smile (which didn’t work) and agreed before she let him take her hand.

They exited out the passageway close to their table and into the hall. The Sister leaned back against a wall as the Ghoul followed her out, making his way in front of her. He stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

“I suppose this is the part where you ask me to go back to your room..” The Sister said, her voice deep and raspy from the alcohol.

The Ghoul took his hands out of his pockets and took a step towards her. He leaned over her, his arm going over her head, “is it?“ The Ghoul replied, then lowering his face to her, the cold surface of his mask stinging her neck as he sniffed her hair.

The Sister giggled, putting her hands on his chest. "You gotta do better than that.” She said.

“Oh really?” The Ghoul straightened up, closing what little space there was between them. His hands went up the sides of her thighs, lifting her skirt. He put his face against her neck again, and with his hand on her thigh, he found the elastic of her garter belt, hooked his thumb on hit and plucked it, making it smack against her skin.

The Sister gasped and giggled, her hand gripping his chest. “Maybe one more dinner..” she muttered, biting her lip.

The Ghoul’s hand moved, finding its way between her thighs, and caressed her through her underwear.

“Are you sure?” He said, his voice a murmur behind his mask.

She gasped as his hand pressed against her. The Ghoul smiled to himself, watching her seemingly struggle, her breathing slowly growing faster. And with that, the Sister knew that she had lost the battle.

—-

They returned to the Nameless Ghoul’s quarters, and before hardly even entering the room, the Ghoul lifted up his mask and backed the Sister up against the wall as he closed the door to his side.

He met his mouth to hers, hungry and both tongues searching. As they kissed, the Sister moved her arms over her head behind her, undoing the top button of her dress. Not skipping a beat, the Nameless Ghoul reached behind her and pulled down the zip. He put his palms against her shoulders and slid off her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Still kissing her, his hands went to her chest, squeezing her breasts. The Sister moaned against the kiss, feeling his strong hands on her skin.

Then, the Ghoul pulled away, and finally, fully separating his mask from his face.

And for the the first time she had seen his face. At this point, the last time that they had been together may have been a blur, but she knew well enough that she had not truly seen his face. Maybe it was the alcohol or the pure desire, but the Ghoul seemed to have abandoned all types of formality and for a split second, the fog in her mind cleared when she saw his face.

Though, it did not last for long as the Ghoul molded her like clay in his hands. His face in her neck, devouring her skin as his hands pulled down the cups of her bra, feeling her flesh and pinching her sensitive nipples. The Ghoul then buried his face between her breasts, taking all of her scent, before putting his mouth onto each one. The Sister was breathless, her hands gripping him tightly, her desperation to feel his skin only increasing.

The Ghoul licked her nipples and sucked on them, the Sister’s intense desire continuing to manifest as she felt herself grow wetter.

She felt her thigh slightly brush up against the Ghoul, feeling his erection.

“Please..” she breathed out, the Ghoul still between her breasts.

The Ghoul straightened up, smiling as he saw her pained face. He found it endearing how she liked to play hard to get, but at the same time, she couldn’t keep it up because she was so easy to please.

He took her to the bed, making her take off her bra and shedding his clothes as they reached it, leaving only his trousers for now.  
He lay on top her, once again kissing her as his hands roamed her body, feeling her soft flesh in his palms.

She canted her hips towards him, desperate for him to touch her elsewhere. The Ghoul felt her against his straining bulge.

“Ssh-ssh-ssh..“ he whispered, his palm now going between her legs.

She moaned beneath him, and he watched her struggle, her cheeks burning red.  
The Ghoul then straightened up on his knees, and finally, tugged down her underwear, leaving the Sister in only her stockings and her garter belt that she wore underneath her panties.

The Ghoul smiled and licked his lips when he found that it had been soaked through as he peeled away her underwear.

The Sister couldn’t comprehend how she was feeling; she felt so needy, so desperate for him; was it the alcohol or was it the way he worked his hands, his mouth on her. It was agonising the way he teased her, but heaven forbid if he ever stopped, and it showed with how she cried for him, moving her body for him to do something, anything.

Just then, the Ghoul moved the Sister’s legs, spreading open her thighs and finally exposing her. The Sister groaned, her walls straining as she realised how empty she felt.

The Ghoul shifted slightly, his palms moving across the Sister’s thighs. His fingers ran along her garter belt, plucking the connecting elastic and making her squirm. As he undid the fastens, he laid his palms against her thighs, and slowly, he rid the Sister of her stockings.

"You’re fucking enjoying yourself aren’t you?” The Sister said through gritted teeth, the Ghoul’s ungodly teasing starting to become unbearable.

“I’m just savouring the moment.” The Ghoul said, doing the same to the Sister’s other stocking, “but don’t worry, darling, I’ll make sure I won’t be the only one enjoying this.” The Ghoul smirked, and finally lowered himself between her thighs.

The Sister let out a sighing, moan of relief and impatience when she finally felt his breath on her aching flesh.

The Ghoul kissed along her inner thighs, his lips damp and gentle against her warm skin.

The Sister couldn’t help but tangle her fingers in his hair, and suddenly grabbing at it when the Ghoul delivered a rugged lick up her cunt and against her clit.

“Ahh, fuck!” The Sister cried, her fists tight against his scalp.

The Ghoul hummed against her as his mouth kissed and licked on her juicy flesh.

“Oh yes,” the Ghoul said in between, “you don’t know how much I’ve wanted this again,” the Ghoul licked her hardened clit, and moaning as he sucked on it.

The Sister strained against him, her legs going around his shoulders still gripping his hair, as he held her thighs open, her heels pressed against his back.

The Sister cried out again, calling his name as he took her higher.

“You can come any time you want,” the Ghoul said again, in between his shown worship of her cunt, “come right onto me, let me taste all of you.”

Slowly, she felt the closing edge of her orgasm, like a rope being pulled tighter and tighter, until it snapped.

She grabbed at his head, her hips bucking up at him as she finally came against his mouth. The Ghoul hummed in delight, revelling in her ecstasy. He kissed her through and down her high, until he felt her grip on him become loose, her hands and legs dropping from him.

She lay with her eyes closed, her breath quick as the Ghoul came up to her, kissing up her body as he did. The Ghoul reached her chest, and just as he did before, he kissed her breasts. He melded her in his hands as the Sister sighed, tangling her fingers in and caressing his hair.

“You’re growing quite attached aren’t you?” The Sister giggled, and sighed as the Ghoul brushed his tongue on her nipple.

“Hard not to,“ the Ghoul said chuckled, lifting his face up to kiss her and squeezed her breasts again, making the Sister bite her lip.

The Ghoul then got up from the bed, with the Sister sitting up to follow. As he stood, he finally took off his trousers. The Sister instinctively licked her lips at the sight of his cock standing in full attention. She crawled over towards the Ghoul, her hand reaching out for his cock and wrapping her lips around its head.

The Ghoul breathed in at her touch, and chuckled at the Sister’s eagerness. The Sister then sat at the edge of the bed, looking up at the Ghoul as her hands went back to his cock.

The Ghoul ran his hands along either side of her face, his fingers tangling into her hair as he once again felt her hot mouth against his sensitive member.

“Ah.. yes,” the Ghoul groaned, the Sister’s mouth sucking on the head of his cock. “Take me,” the Ghoul said, his grip on the Sister’s hair tightening with each stroke of her tongue as she took in the rest of his length. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good..” His words were hoarse, with the slightest shake in his voice.

The Sister then stuck out her tongue and gave a lavish lick along the underside of the Ghoul’s cock, making him shudder, his muscles tensing at the sensation.

She took in is length again and moved her mouth along the shaft of his cock. The Nameless Ghoul gripped her hair, his hips lightly moving along with her mouth, but not so much, as he let her keep control.

The Sister then stopped for a moment, coming up for air and slipping his cock from her mouth, pre-cum and saliva dripping down her chest.

The Ghoul looked down at her, breathless. He muttered a curse as he saw it drip from her chin. He grabbed one of her breasts, seeing the fluids glaze over her skin. The Sister kept her eyes on him, and she watched as the Nameless Ghoul discreetly move his hips towards her. Instinctively, she grabbed both her breasts, and squeezed them together, cushioning his cock.

“Fuck-” The Nameless Ghoul cursed again as he slowly moved his hips, his cock sliding between her breasts.

The Sister’s mouth gaped open, the feel of his slick cock against her skin arousing her more and more. Her breath heavy, she kept her eyes on the Nameless Ghoul, watching him as he strained in front of her, sweat forming along the creases of his forehead as he worked his cock.

Suddenly, the Ghoul became very aware of the close proximity of her mouth as he felt her breath on the head of his cock. He watched, as with each thrust of his hips, he noticed how the bell end of his came closer to her lips, but only just. But it was as if the Sister read his mind when suddenly, she stuck out his tongue and finally he felt her. She gave him a lick, as well as puckering her lips, giving him a kiss every time he drew close to her mouth.

The sensation had begun to become overwhelming and he felt the beginnings of his orgasm.

“Fuck- I’m gonna come-“ He grunted. The Sister’s heart beat faster, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she watched him come undone right before her eyes.

“Right- Alright, keep that pretty mouth open for me,” the Ghoul panted, “this is might get messy.” He said, with a devious grin, which he didn’t hold for long as he finally came shortly after.

The Sister closed her eyes, her mouth hanging open as the Ghoul spurted her with his seed. The Ghoul stepped back a little, his hand milking his cock as he also spilled himself on her breasts.

The Sister then opened her eyes and fixed them onto the Ghoul, her fingers wiping her chin before going into her mouth. The Ghoul then pushed her back onto the bed, pinning away her hands as he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth.  
The Sister felt his cock on her thigh, which didn’t seem to lose its hardness.

The Ghoul’s mouth then travelled down her neck, kissing and biting before meeting her breasts again. Sucking and nibbling on her nipples, still covered with his seed. He licked himself off of her skin, making the Sister squirm as her arousal became stronger, her body begging for him once again.

The Ghoul pulled away from her and ordered her up the bed, and the Sister obeyed, crawling up the bed with her back towards him. When she reached the bed head, she felt his firm hands on her backside, his fingers digging into her flesh and suddenly, his tongue against her dripping cunt.

The Sister yelled out as the Ghoul lapped her up, his tongue brushing against her engorged clit.

“Oh fuck-!” She cried out as she was overcame by its sensitivity. The Ghoul then separated his mouth from her and straightened his back, kneeling behind her.

It wasn’t long until The Ghoul once again gained full erection, and he didn’t waste any more time as he effortlessly slid himself inside of her. The Sister moaned out, her face collapsing on the pillow, her back arching downwards, making her hips open up for him.

The Ghoul moved himself against her, giving her hard and even strokes. The Sister felt her entire body surrender all control, and that all she could do now was just cry out for him. Each stroke of his cock felt deeper and harder than the last, and she felt her walls clamp down on him as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

“That’s it, clamp down on me,” the Ghoul egged her on, “make me feel that tight, wet, cunt of yours,” he said, panting between his words.

She cried out his name, “make me come, make me come,” she begged of him, her voice losing its pitch and becoming hoarse, and just as she wished, she felt herself tighten around his cock as she reached the heights of her orgasm.

She cried out his name once again as he, too reached his orgasm, and felt his warmth shoot up inside of her.

The Ghoul bucked down on her, his teeth digging into her shoulder while his hands gripped her ass as he came inside of her.

The Sister felt unlike she ever felt before, and as she felt the last strokes of his cock, she slowly drifted away from consciousness and slipped into the warmth of a deep sleep.


End file.
